


Rise of The Cat Lady

by LuniGenius



Series: Wyn x Kenny [2]
Category: South Park
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuniGenius/pseuds/LuniGenius
Summary: I don't own South Park.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally going to be a middle part of my other work but it took on a life of it's own.

Wyn knocked on her neighbor’s door loudly. Craig Tucker slept forever on the weekend so she had to pound harder than she usually would. Instead Craig’s father, who was rarely home, answered the door.  
“Oh Wyn. If you’re looking for Craig he’s over at that Cartman kid’s house.” The older gentleman grumped. With a thank you and a nod the girl took off toward her sort of friend’s house.

After arriving at Cartman’s home and his Mom let her in, Wyn found herself in Cartman’s basement.  
“Dammit Mom! A girl should not be down in the Coon lair!” Cartman yelled at the timid woman up the stairs.  
“You play nice now.” His Mother cooed while ignoring her son’s usual rude antics.  
Craig, dressed in his usual out fit and blue chullo hat except there was a large red S on a piece of paper on his chest, approached Wyn.  
“What’s up Wyn?” The briefest glimpse of worry flash through his eyes.  
Wyn was giving everyone in the room a strange look. They all had strange costumes on. “What is going on here?”  
“We’re playing Coon and Friends and you can’t play.” Cartman spat while taking a seat at the head of the large table in the center of the room.  
“I just came to see Craig fatass.” Wyn growled at the hefty boy, really not wanting to deal with him today.  
“I’m not fat! And you will address me as the Coon while here! Respect my arthoritah!” Cartman screeched while standing again and slamming his hands upon the table. “Besides Super Craig is on call for Coon and Friends.”  
Craig just ignored Cartman looking to Wyn again, “What’s up?”  
“I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out or something since I’ve been so busy with Kenny recently.” She shouldn’t have mentioned that she hung out with Kenny so much. Craig was already hurt by the fact that the girl that was practically his sister was ignoring him for the orange idiot as it was; mentioning it only confirmed that you knew you were doing it and it only made him more upset.  
“I’m busy.” Was all he uttered, he didn’t even flip her off as he walked back over to the table where Cartman, Kyle, Clyde, and Jimmy sat. He didn’t even flip her off which worried her the most.  
“Oh okay.” She mumbled while taking a step back toward the stairs.  
“W-wyn.” A weak voice from the corner called.  
“Butters?” Wyn went toward the voice finding Butters, in some kind of tinfoil mask, trapped in a makeshift jail cell. “What the hell?”  
“A-actually it’s Professor Chaos. But could you please get me out of here. My parents are going to ground me for sure this time.” The innocent blonde looked down as he rubbed his knuckles together.  
“No! You can’t come in here and then try to release the super villain too!” Cartman pushed back from the table and tried to stop Wyn from opening the cage. He and Wyn started batting at each other until Wyn exclaimed in pain causing Craig to react. Craig rushed over to see a large scratch on Wyn’s cheek and blood leaking down her chin.  
“Dude!” Kyle rushed over and tried to help Wyn but her pride was hurt from Craig’s rejection and now she was hurt. She pushes Kyle off of her and quickly let Butters out of the cell.  
“Come on Butters. Let’s get out of here.” Wyn grabbed the pitiful boy’s arm and practically drug him from Cartman’s basement.  
Craig turned a petrifying glare on Cartman then.  
“You let her get aw-” Cartman fell to the floor with a hand over his already bruising eye.  
“What the hell Craig!?” Craig didn’t even reply as he stomped up the stairs with Kyle, Stan, and Jimmy staring in shock.  
“Mom! Wyn let out the super villain!” Cartman called up the stairs, crying now.

Craig was angry. Very, very angry. He was protective of Wyn. She mattered to him a little less than Stripe did. That was saying something. Sure, his pride was wounded because she started hanging out with that perverted prick Kenny more than him but seeing Cartman hurt her like that set a fire in his eyes. He knew since he rejected her before she wouldn’t let him comfort her; she was too damned stubborn for that. So there was one person he knew that could help her now: The prick himself.  
Craig marched up to Token’s front door, knowing full well that this was where the other young superheroes have decided to set up base. He podded on the door while trying to calm himself before being faced with another human being.  
A woman answered the door, “Oh you’re one of Token’s friends, aren’t you? He and the other are in the basement, I’ll show you the way.”  
She led him to the door and not realizing the severity of the children’s game was she called down the stairs while letting Craig through. “Token! Another one of your friend’s is here!”  
Shutting the door once Craig was in committed him from backing down now. Taking each step with a loud thud. If he was here he might as well cause a little suspense.  
“Craig!? AGH!” Tweek exclaimed and clenching his here and worriedly looking around at the other kid in the room. “What are you doing here!? Oh no! This is too much p-pressure!”  
Tweek rushed to Craig’s side noticing the miniscule hints that showed Craig was upset and to hoping keep his other friends from attacking his boyfriend. They were on different sides but that didn’t mean he wanted Craig hurt. Craig relaxed slightly as Tweek took his usual place cowering beside him. He could always count on Tweek to be there even after they broke up.  
“What are you doing here?” A deep voice asked as a figure stepped out of the shadows.  
“To talk to you.” Craig forced from his mouth trying his best not to growl. “It’s about Wyn.”  
Mysterion stepped forward more the slightest hint of Kenny’s worry crossing his eyes. “What about her?”  
“Her and Cartman got into a fight because she tried to release Professor Chaos.”  
“Why would she let Professor Chaos go!?” Token, or rather Tupperware, got up from the table before gently lowering himself as Mysterion silenced him with a hand.  
“Go on.”  
“Cartman gave her a good slash on her face.” Craig looked away from the darkly clad hero before him, “ I might have hurt her feelings before that by turning her down to hang out before that.”  
Mysterion’s already scrunched brow became more wrinkled then turned to he fellow heroes. “I’ll be back.” He rushed towards the stairway.  
“Mysterion.” Craig stopped the boy for a moment and flipped him off causing Tweek to relax a bit beside him. There was the normal Craig he knew. And Mysterion rushed the rest of the way up the stairs.

 

After escorting “Professor Chaos” home, Wyn returned home and slammed her bedroom door making her Mom bark at her to never do such a thing again. Wyn threw herself upon her bed tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall with the tiniest bit of provocation.  
“What did I do wrong?”  
A pebble hit her window making her jump. “The heck?” She got up to check her window as another hit her window. Maybe a bird was pecking at her window. Shock took her features as she saw the one and only Mysterion on the branch outside her window. She shoved open the window letting him into her room. Dropping dramatically as possible onto Wyn’s bedroom floor and standing slowly trying to impress the girl in front of him.  
“Hello Wyn.” His deep voice touched her ears and made her blush softly. That’s when he saw the scratch along her cheek. Rage shot through his body, so help him God he was going to beat Cartman within an inch of his fat life.  
“Mysterion? Why are you here? How do you know my name?” Wyn grabbed at the edge of her shirt in embarrassment an obvious blush spreading across her face. Kenny noticed the small Mysterion poster on her wall, making him relax a bit. Doing his best to hold back the smile that wanted to spread across his face, he stepped toward her and inspected the cut on her cheek. Making her blush even more due to his close proximity to her face.  
“Your friend Craig told me a certain Coon hurt you. The Coon is my rival so your injury is my responsibility.” Kenny looked at Wyn in the face and let the slightest smirk grace his face, noticing she was looking away from him with a bright blush on her face. “We need to get this cleaned up.”  
“Oh,um, there's a first aid kit in bathroom. I can go get it.” Wyn tried to escape with whatever excuse she could. If she didn’t distance herself from the hero before he she was going to start steaming like a tea kettle. Kenny grabbed her hand and stopped her, “I’ll get it you stay here.”  
“Oh, the bathroom is just across the hall. Don’t let my Mom see you.” Mysterion nodded and very quietly exitted the bedroom and Wyn quickly shut her bedroom window trying to busy herself. Oh God, Mysterion was in her room! Eeeeeeeeeeeh! Then she remembered the embarrassing poster over her bed. As quickly as she could she tore it down and hid it in her closet. “God, I hope he didn’t see that!” She whispered.  
Her bedroom shut behind her making her turn around to the caped crusader. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest. She just knew he could heart it. What she didn’t know was that his heart was beating just as hard. She liked him or at least Mysterion. This was the best news he has ever been given.  
“Let’s get that scratch patched up.” Mysterion motioned for her to sit at her desk and she did so.  
He opened the first aid kit on her desk and pulled out the disinfectant and some cotton swabs.  
“So you said Craig told you what happened?” Wyn tried to strike up conversation to distract herself.  
“That’s right. He risked going to his rival groups base just to tell me. He really cares about you.” Kenny didn’t like to admit that Fucker cared about her but he was Mysterion right now, he had to keep up the act.  
“That’s weird, cause he totally shot me down to hang out. I think he’s jealous that I’ve been hanging out with Kenny so much lately.” Wyn hissed as the disinfectant stung her cheek.  
“Why are you hanging out with this Kenny so much?” Mysterion questioned. Kenny held his breath as he found some disinfectant cream to put on the scratch. Couldn’t be too careful with fatass’s gross hands.  
“Well…” Wyn trailed off thinking about if she should tell the boy about Kenny’s secret, “We’ve been researching something really important to see if we could fix it.”  
Kenny couldn’t help but feel his heart warm at the fact that she kept his secret from even the guy she seemed to really crush on but at the same time he was a little sad because she didn’t say more.  
“Plus I really care about him,” She continued, “ everyone thinks he’s super perverted and that’s it but really he’s super sweet. He really cares about his family especially his little sister Karen. He really cares about his friends too. But he’s also pretty sad. He lashes out because of it sometimes. Not at me but it makes me worry about it.”  
Wyn was looking down at her hands while she talked so she didn’t notice that the boy in front of her was now staring at her and baffled. He hadn’t known that was how she felt about him. It made him feel warm inside and it made him like himself just a little bit more. It took everything he had not to kiss her. He cleared his throat as he grabbed a gauze cloth and some tape. “It sounds like you might love this boy.” He tested doing his best to keep his voice deep.  
“Maybe..” She mumbled before she noticed what she had said and quickly tried to take it back, “I mean no! He’s just my friend! My best friend!” She nervously stood right as Mysterion finished putting the gauze on her cheek desperately trying to hide the feverish blush on her face.  
Kenny’s heart tore a little but he wasn’t going to let this get him down. She liked Mysterion so maybe he could convince her to love him.  
“Your cheek is fixed now. I should probably go and start my nightly patrol.” Mysterion packed the first aid kit back up before going to the window and opening it. “You should talk to your friend Craig. I’m sure he feels just as bad for blowing you off as you do for not spending time with him.” And then Mysterion was gone leaving Wyn in a flustered state. After a few moments of shock she closed her window gently as if Mysterion had never appeared.

Later that night Wyn heard yet another clinking at her window. Wyn’s heart pounded in her chest. Did Mysterion came back to see her. Then she heard the excited squeaking of Stripe Crain’s guinea pig. Making her rush toward the window and throwing it open. A sudden sharp pain sprung in her cheek as an eraser pelted her in her injured cheek. “Ow!”  
“Sorry.” The boy across the way apologized so monotonically that the normal person would believe him to be lying. Wyn knew better.  
“No, no.” She shock the pain off and smile at her close friend, “I’m just glad you’re talking to me.” Craig shrugged in response. “Hey, listen. Thanks for sending Mysterion. I didn’t know you knew him!”  
Craig stared at her but confusion flashed through his mind. “Wait, you don’t know?”  
“Don’t know what?”  
Craig thought it threw for a moment and shook his head. “Nothing.” And he shut his window and flipped her off good night.

Wyn walked down the street looking for any of her friends at all but they all seem to have disappeared. Mostly likely the game that they won’t let her play because she’s a girl. She wasn’t very good friends with any of the girls. Wendy hated her because she was always too close to Stan for her likely, Bebe just made her mad, Heidi was okay but since she dated Cartman she hadn’t been the same, and Red wanted to impress Wendy and Bebe too much.  
Butters was probably grounded from playing the silly game and Wyn wanted to check on him to make sure he didn’t get sick or anything from being stuck in Cartman’s basement for God knows how long. Luckily, Wyn had tutored Butters before and his parents encouraged him to spend time with her.  
Making it to the Stotch residence Wyn tapped on the door. After waiting a moment, Mrs. Stotch answered the door. “Wyn! Goodness what a surprise! If your here for Butters. He’s grounded.”  
Wyn put on a quick shocked face. “Oh no. Well he had asked me to help him with his English homework. He was so earnest to learn too. Oh well, I’ll come back.” Wyn turned to go but Mrs. Stotch stopped her.  
“I mean if it’s for school. I suppose I could let you in.” She ushered her in and lead her up the stairs to Butters bedroom. “Butters. Wyn is here. She says she’s here to help you with your homework and that’s all.”  
Mrs. Stotch promptly left the room and closed the door.  
“Uh, Hey there Wyn. I guess we have to do homework.” Butters rubbed his knuckles together boredly not even looking up from them.  
“I’m here to check on you. Not really to do homework. I wanted to check on you after yesterday.” She sat beside Butters and pat him on the back comfortingly.  
“Oh! Well shucks, I'm glad Wyn because the one thing thats worse than doing nothing is doing homework.”  
The girl beside him chuckled, light grey eyes shining brightly. Making Butters blushed briefly.  
“So what was that game you were playing with the other boys yesterday anyway?” Wyn asked walking over to Butters’s dresser and inspecting his Chinpokomon.  
“It's not a game Wyn!” The blonde boy rushed over to his closest and pulled out the silly costume, putting it on. “I am Professor Chaos!” Butters’ voice turned slightly deeper then he threw his head back in mock evil laughter.  
Wyn gave him a not so amused smirk, leaning against his dresser. “Right. What about the other boys?”  
“I'm a super villain! And they're super heroes! “ He throws his cape out trying to be dramatic. Wyn gave him a harsh glare to continue. “Um, well, Uh They were Coon and Friends. Cartman is The Coon. And then Mysterion is the leader of the Freedom Pals.”  
Wyn's interest peaked then, “Mysterion?”  
“Yeah! He’s way cooler and scarier than The Coon.” Butters started worrying his knuckles again. Then Butters noticed the the gauze on Wyn's cheek and gasps, “Oh nuts Wyn! Eric really got you. Didn't he!?”  
Her hand reached to her face until her fingers touched the gauze there. “Oh. Yeah. But Craig went and told Mysterion and he came to help me. So it was okay. Not sure why sent Mysterion though.”  
“That's probably because it's-” Butters” stomach growled cutting him off then and he blushed, “Oh shucks Wyn. I'm sorry. I'm real hungry. Dad won't let me hasn't let me eat since I came home.”  
Wyn hummed in pity with her brow scrunching up in thought. Then the crease in her brow relaxed. “I have an idea. Stay here.” Wyn stepped out of the room to go find Mrs. Stotch.  
“It's strange Wyn doesn't know Kenny is Mysterion. Wait, Kenny likes Wyn!” A wonderfully terrible idea came to mind and an evil chuckle spread across his lips. Rushing over to his bed Professor Chaos picks the phone up off the cradle and dials a number, “Hello? May I talk to Dougie please? Okay. General Disarray! Meet me at City Wok I have a plan.”

“How did you manage to get my Mom to let me leave?” Butters, still dressed in his Professor Chaos outfit, was walking next to Wyn on their way to City Wok.  
“I just told her that you were doing really well and I wanted to treat you to lunch.” Wyn shrugged, “I don’t mind anyway. All the others are playing your game. Not even Kenny is answering my calls.” She kicked a rock on the ground in pensively. Hoping to God that he hadn’t died and won’t be coming back this time.  
“I sure am glad you’re my friend Wyn. Plus I think there’s a way you could join in our game.” He rubbed his hands together evilly with a chuckle under his breath. Wyn just gave him a strange look as they entered the restaurant.  
“Whalecome to Shitty Wohk. What youh wan?” The chinese man behind the counter announced before they even make it to the counter.

After ordering their food Wyn and Butter make their way over to the tables. There weren’t many people there. A curious wealthier looking family with a boy about their age and then a boy in the far corner also in tinfoil.  
“General Disarray! I-i mean Dougie! You made it!” Butters exclaimed happily as they joined the younger boy.  
“You told me to come.” The kid spoke in a monotone voice much like Craig does.  
“You should have told me you invited someone Butters. I could have gotten him some food too. Why is he here anyway? And why is he dressed like you?” Wyn started digging into her teriyaki chicken.  
“I have a way you can join our game!” Butters’s voice deepened as he threw his head back in evil laughter. Catching the other group of people in the restaurant of guard making them glare.  
“I’m not going to be a super villain Butters.” Wyn stated not even phased by the boy’s antics. Then a flash went off in her face making her squeak in surprise. “What the heck kid!?”  
But before she could take the kids phone and delete the probably horrifying picture of herself her stomach growled in protest. She needed a bathroom and she needed it now. “Be right back!” Was all she got out before she was rushing toward the bathroom.  
“Here’s the plan General Disarray! I brought us here because it makes people have horrible diarrhea! I am going to lock her in the bathroom and you’re going to send the picture I told you to take to Mysterion! He’s sure to come for Wyn! Mwahahahah!” Professor Chaos rushed off with his cape flowing behind him.

Ding!

Kenny had been buying some supplies for the Freedom Pals when the text came into the cell phone he had obtained from Wendy a.k.a Call Girl. After inputting the passcode, which was ‘penis’, he saw something he didn’t want to see: A picture of Wyn sitting at City Wok next to none other than Professor Chaos. ‘I have Wyn. Hurry or else.’ Kenny dropped the bag of snacks he was carrying then and punched the nearest wall. How dare that idiot use Wyn as a hostage! 

Wyn has finished in the restroom. She really should stop coming here but it was the only chinese food in South Park and she loves chinese food. “God, It sticks so bad in here.”  
She washed her hands and went to open the door but it was locked.  
She pulled harder and then started pounding on the door.  
“Hello!? Anyone there!? I’m locked in the bathroom!”  
“Sorry, I can’t let you out. Professor Chaos says that you’re our hostage.” The voice of the younger kid answered from the other side of the door.  
“Hostage!? Why me!?” Anger boiled in Wyn’s veins.  
“Yeah, something about Mysterion having a crush on you or something.” The kid answered as he boredly kicked the wall.  
“What!?” The blood that was boiling a moment ago rushed to Wyn’s cheeks, making her face glow with blush.  
At that moment the door to the restaurant flung open with a unthreatening chime.  
“Whalecome to Shitty Wohk. What youh wan?” the owner recited again.  
“Professor Chaos! Come out to face me!” Mysterion’s usually composed deep voice echoed across the building. Wyn’s heart thudded against her rib cage. He really did come for her.  
“Well, well, well Mysterion. What brings you here?” Professor Chaos mocked, trying not to cower at the rage burning in the heroes’ eyes.  
“Where is Wyn?” The darkly clad hero strode toward the villain.  
“I’ll tell you but you have to meet my demands.” Professor Chaos grinned knowing that he had Mysterion at checkmate. However, Mysterion wasn’t going to play around when it comes to the people he loves. Before the villain knew it, the caped crusader’s fist come into contact with his cheek.  
Crashing into the table beside him shocked the usually timid boy. But he wasn’t Butters, he was Professor Chaos! He then launched himself at Mysterion. The fighting continued up the isle of tables. Butters being much weaker than Kenny wasn’t holding up too well but he kept going.  
“Where is Wyn!?” Mysterion threw the other boy onto the table where the rich family sat. For some reason the rich kid had a goldfish in a tank with him and the impact of Butter’s crashing into it sent it falling and shattering all over.  
“Willie the 13th!” The child screamed and began to wail at the top of his lungs.  
Mysterion drug Professor Chaos toward the front and started pounding the villains face against the counter.  
“Where is Wyn!?” His patience was beginning to give out to just blind rage.  
Butters’s shaking and bloodied hand pointing over to the bathroom in defeat. He probably should have thought this plan through a little better.  
Mysterion dropped the poor boy and marched over to the bathroom, General Disarray just stepping aside to let him by. The hero grunted in approval and unlocked the bathroom door. There lay Wyn against the wall of the bathroom. She had passed out due to the horrible fumes.  
Seeing her there like that made Kenny want to punch Butters a few more times but he just picked her up bridal style and walked her out of the restaurant.

Mysterion on the way to drop her off at home when Wyn stirred.  
Her eyes fluttered open and it took her a moment to realize that she was being carried. And not just carried but carried by the super hero she had a huge crush on.  
“Mysterion?” A blush hit her face and all the way up to her ears.  
“Wyn.” He looked down to her and quickly set her down against a near-by tree as he gazed at her with concern. “Are you alright?”  
“I think so. That bathroom just smelt so bad.” She looked down at her wringing hands, “Thank you for saving me. I told Butters I wanted to play with you guys and I guess he misunderstood.”  
Kenny couldn’t help but reach out and move a strand of hair behind her ear. He would have never thought about doing such a thing normally, not with Wyn. The blush intensified on her face making him smirk lovingly at her.  
Then the words of Butters’ friend echoed in her mind ‘..something about Mysterion having a crush on you..’. Maybe it was true. Before Wyn could realize what she was doing she stood and planted a quick peck on the heroes lips then quickly took off running.  
Kenny just stood there in shock as her reached up and touched his lips. Then he jumped in excitement with a fist in the air. “Woo-hoo!” He didn’t even bother to disguise his voice.

Wyn had somehow found her way home after kissing Mysterion. She threw herself on the bed and squealed into her pillow to get all the excited nervousness out of her system. She needed to tell someone about this. If she kept it a secret sher was going to burst.  
She pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Kenny’s number.  
Kenny had just made it home and was changing out of his Mysterion attire and was throwing his usual orange parka when the house phone rang. As usual it rang and rang until Kenny became irritated and picked up the device. “Hello?”  
“Kenny! You would never guess what happened to me!” Wyn’s voice rang out from the speaker making Kenny pull the phone away from his face. He went back to his room with the phone and smirked.  
“What happened Wyn? Is everything okay?” He tried to pretend to be worried but it was obvious that she was still just as giddy about the kiss as she was but Wyn didn’t notice to distracted by her excitement.  
“I met Mysterion! And apparently he has a crush on me! Me!? Can you believe it!” Wyn was rustling through her closet trying to find the poster she had previously hid.  
Kenny’s cheeks lite up. Who knew about his crush for her? “Who told you that?!”  
“This little kid that's friends with Butters. But that doesn’t matter! I haven’t told you the best part!” Wyn had to stop for a second and scream into her pillow again. If Kenny didn’t know that she was talking about him he would be really jealous. Instead he was just beaming with happiness wondering if he could actually have a chance with the girl of his dreams. For once he kind of understood why Stan pukes every time he’s around Wendy.  
“Yeah? Did you have sex?” Kenny needed to keep up his usually perverted nature so he doesn’t reveal himself but he wish he could pull the words back into his mouth.  
“What!? Oh God no! Kenny! I’m 10! Not everyone dies of syphilis at 10 years old!” Wyn was horrified. She shook her head and continued, “No. I kissed him! I ran away but I kissed him!”  
He had to pull the phone from his ear again as she squealed.  
“Really? Was it good?”  
“It happened so quickly. But I loved it! I’ve thought Mysterion is the coolest guy ever for a long time. So it was just amazing by default, you know?”  
“Wyn! Dinner!” Wyn’s Mom called up the stairs. She sounded angry so Wyn decided she needed to go.  
“I need to go Kenny. My Mom sounds mad. Talk to you later.” She hung up leaving Kenny smirking like a love sick idiot of the other end of the phone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was just to establish some stuff so it's not as good. I think it finishes strong though. As always I hope you enjoy.

Wyn sat in class, doodling on the paper she had started an assignment on. All she could think about was kissing Mysterion a couple days ago. Kenny watched her in amusement, knowing exactly what she was thinking about because it was all he could think of too. Finally the school bell rang for the day, snapping them both out of their daydreaming.  
Kyle came up to Wyn, “You doing okay dude? You’ve been acting really weird lately.”   
“Huh? Oh. Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking. Anyway I gotta go!” Wyn quickly shoved everything into her bag and rushed out of the classroom, really not wanting to explain why she was zoning out so much. She hasn’t even told Craig yet.But that would have to wait she had to find Tweek and fast. She knew that he was part of the Freedom pals and she had to ask them to join. She had to see Mysterion again.

Tweek was at his family coffee shop trying to get his chores done as quickly as possible so he could join his friends in their current game of superheroes. “Agh! I r-really need to hurry before Doctor Timothy gets upset again! This is too much pressure!”  
The bell signaled that someone came into the store, making Tweek poke his head out of the back room where he usually hid away.  
“Welcome to Tweek’s coffee. Can I offer you some locally grown coffee?” Mr. Tweak offered the dirty blonde girl who had walked into the store.  
“Always Mr. Tweak!” Wyn accepted the common offer, “I was also wondering if Tweek was here.”  
Tweek came out of his hiding place to greet the girl. He felt comfortable around her because she was so close to Craig, “W-wyn. What’s up?”  
She smiled comfortingly as she always did with Tweek to try and calm his nerves a little more, “I was wondering if your could take me to talk to the Freedom Pals. Cartman won’t let me join because I’m a girl so I figured I’d ask you guys.” Wyn thanked Mr. Tweak for the coffee and paid for it.  
“Oh, well.. I-i have to finish my c-chores first. Agh!” Tweek twitched.  
“I could help. If that’s okay.” Wyn looked over to Mr. Tweak for permission.  
“I guess since you’re a paying customer we could allow you to help Tweek this once.” Wyn smiles in thanks to Tweek’s father then took the nervous kid by the hand and took him into the backroom.  
“Here. I don’t drink coffee.” Wyn handed the white cup to Tweek who quickly down the caffeinated drink. “So where do we start?”

Wyn and Tweek finished the chores in record time. Tweek had changed into his Wonder Tweek outfit and they were on there way to Token’s house.  
“Why aren’t you playing with Craig?” Wyn had started to kick a rock as they were walking toward the biggest house in South Park.  
“C-craig just stayed with Coon and Friends because he didn’t want to deal with drama of switching sides.” Tweek glared to the side, obviously hurt by Craig’s decision.  
“Boring, just the way I like it.” Wyn laughed as she mimicked Craig’s nasally and monotone voice. Tweek nervously laughed too while quickly looking around to make sure Craig wasn’t sneaking up on him. There was a reason Craig was a rogue when they played Humans and Elves.  
They found there way to Token’s door and knocked, they were let in by Token’s Mom and they made there way down into Token’s basement.  
“Wow, it’s way cooler in here then it was at Coon and Friends.” Wyn looked around the decorated room, not even noticing Mysterion standing in the far corner.  
“Wonder Tweek, why did you bring someone else into our hideout?” Token scolded, the boy was dressed in a strange outfit made of plastic tubes and a large tupperware on his head.  
“S-she wanted to ask if she could p-play with us!” Tweek choked out.  
Kenny’s heart pounded in his chest. After she got caught by Professor Chaos? Absolutely not! He couldn’t stand seeing her in trouble again or, worse, hurt.  
Timmy rolled out from behind a large curtain and put a hand to his forehead, “Is this true Wyn?”  
Wyn jumped at hearing the voice in her mind, “Um yeah. Butters, I mean Professor Chaos dragged me into the game. I won’t sit around and be taken advantage of like that. Cartman won’t let me play with them so I thought I’d ask you guys.”  
“We must take a vote then. I have no problem with it.” Timmy’s voice echoed through each of their minds.  
“Agh! She has my vote.” Tweek smiled to Wyn.  
“Sorry man. I have to say no. If we let one girl play all of them will want to play. Girls just complicate things.” Token mumbled and looked away from the daggers the girl was glaring toward him.  
“Mysterion..?” Timmy directed their attention to the boy hiding in the corner. Wyn’s heartbeat banged against her ribcage. He would have to say yes right? He saved her from Professor Chaos and helped to bandage her cheek when the fatass had scratched her. Plus they had kissed. Granted she kissed him but he didn’t push her away. Then the words that she didn’t want to hear came from his lips, shattering her heart in the process.  
“My answer is no. She could get hurt.”  
Wyn started to tear up then but not wanting to be humiliated any further she rushed up the stairs, “Fine! I don’t need to play with you guys anyway!”  
She slammed the basement door. Leaving Kenny desperately wanting to change his answer.

Wyn had made it to her home still in a huff from being denied again. By her crush no less. Her Mom noticed the angry look on her face as she stomped up to her room and decided to leave her alone about her chores today.  
Slamming her bedroom door Wyn began to pace around in a circle in the center of her room. “Why are boys always like this! They’re okay with me playing if I’m of use to them but as soon as I’m not I’m ignored! Even Craig and Kenny..”  
Wyn sighed and sat on her bed, “There has to be something I could do.”  
She looked up and saw a cat mask she had in her closet. The mask was from a Halloween costume a couple years back but the costume had been thrown out because some dog had peed on her while she was out trick or treating. She pouted and plopped on her bed and that was when she saw it. A giant tiger stuffed animal she got from the zoo in North Park sitting in her stuffed animal hammock over her bed.  
“Mom! Where are the sewing supplies!?” Finally they sewing skills she learned from girl scouts were going to come in handy.

Night had fallen over South Park and as usual the drunkards and riff raff consumed the town. Mysterion was looking over the streets from the rooftops. Watching and waiting for any signs of danger.  
He heard the echo of a scream and rushed to help the innocent in trouble. Dropping down   
In front of the innocent young boy and the four thugs trying to mug the kid. “Back off.” Mysterion’s deep voice threatened.   
The men before him laughed, “Look boys, this kid thinks he can take us on.” All of them took knives out of pockets and flipped them open, slowly closing in.  
“Go!” Mysterion instructed and with a whimper the small boy rushed off. The hero narrowed his eyes at the thugs around him getting ready to fight with the four men. Four to one wasn’t exactly easy and lucky for him Kenny could just come back if he died.  
Flying forward Mysterion attacked the leader before him. He wrapped his arms around the man’s neck and wrapped his legs around his torso.  
“Get off me you bastard!” The man started to struggle, stabbing at the young heros legs. The other men rushed toward their boss but a voice echoed behind them.  
“Not so fast boys.” A rope flying out of the darkness and around the other three goons, making them trip over each other.   
A girl walks out of the shadows in a form fitting tiger striped outfit and a cat mask over her eyes. “Need some help hero?”  
Mysterion stared at her in shock. Who was she!? The man he was trying to choke out had began to pass out and fall over.  
After the leader had passed out the superhero let go and approached the girl in the cat outfit. “Who are you?”  
Wyn finished tying up and gagging the other three thugs as she looked up to Mysterion. Her heart skipped a beat for a moment before she remembered that he had denied her just hours earlier. And he didn’t seem to realize it was her so she decided to have a little fun. “You can call me: The Cat Lady, Mr. Hero.” She took a step toward him and put a finger to his chest in emphasis.  
Kenny tensed up a bit, his heart started hammering against his ribcage. He felt himself get tingly, he only ever felt that way when he looked at the sexy magazines or when Wyn smiled at him in just the right way. Why was this girl making him feel like this? “I meant who are you? Do you go to South Park elementary? You need to go home. It’s too dangerous for you out here.”  
The Cat Lady walked around the boy running a plastic claw on her gloves as she walked. “What afraid a girl will show you up?”  
Before Mysterion could answer her the alley light up with blue and red. The police had finally shown up to apprehend the suspects. The kid that was attack must have gone and reported the attack.  
“See you around handsome.” Wyn winked and ran off into the night. Mysterion shook himself and ran. He had to see her again.

The very next day at school, Kenny couldn’t stop telling the other guys about a super sexy tiger girl that had been spotted fighting crime the night before with Mysterion.  
“I wonder who she is.” Stan had asked at the lunch table.  
“Who ever she, she’s probably a slut.” Wendy growled while clinging to Stan’s arm possessively. A annoyed agreement coming from Bebe.  
“We don’t know that. She could be really cool. And it’s about time a girl stepped up and showed the boys that we can kick ass too.” Wyn defensively grumbled and picking at her food.  
“I agree with Wyn. Why can’t girls be badass too?” Ever dependable Kyle gives his two cents.  
“But she’s a girl! Girls are stupid!” Cartman chimed in just to disagree with Kyle causing them to bicker as usual.  
Kenny couldn’t get the cat woman out of his head. He wanted night to fall so he could see her again. He didn’t even seem to care about Wyn and that really upset her. At least Mysterion paid attention to her even if he denied her the other day.  
“Maybe we should ask her to join the Freedom Pals?” Token suggested to his friends.  
“Or maybe Professor Chaos will ask her to join the side of evil!” Butters erupted into evil laughter before letting it die out awkwardly.  
Wyn quickly slid away from the table roughly and without a word stormed out of the cafeteria. Tweek tugged on Craig’s sleeve in worry making the boy with the blue chullo look up from his food boredly.  
“You should probably go after her. She was really upset when the guys turned her down yesterday. Agh! It’s all so much pressure!” Tweek shuddered and Craig sighed getting up and following the girl out but not without punching Kenny hard in the arm on the way out first.  
“Ow! What the hell Tucker!?” Kenny rubbed his arm and glared and Craig who just flipped him off as he left.  
‘

Craig found Wyn in her usual spot, in the very back of the library reading a book, and sat down next to her.  
Wyn looked at him through the corner of her eye, “What’s up Craig? Where’s Tweek?”  
“What’s wrong?” Was all Craig’s reply was, no point in going in circles trying to get an answer.  
Wyn sighed and set the book down, “Everyone is talking about The Cat Lady. I guess I feel jealous.”  
Craig stared into Wyn’s face for a moment, “You’re The Cat Lady, aren’t you?”  
Wyn just internally scolded herself. She should have known that if anyone was going to figure it out it would be Craig. Knowing each other for so long had made it impossible for them not to figure things out. Wyn was the first to realize Craig had feelings for Tweek and Craig was the first to realize she had feelings for Kenny.  
“Maybe I am. Are you going to tell me that I should stop because I’m a girl and I’ll get hurt?”  
Craig stayed as emotionless as ever.  
“No, but I am worried about you. Tweek told me that the Freedom Pals turned you down to play too. Are you doing this because Mysterion turned you down?”  
A blush ignited on the girls face, “What!? No! I’m just tired of you guys not letting me play just because I’m a girl.”  
“I know better than to tell you to stop. That will only make things worse. Just be careful. And call me if you need help.” With that Craig left her there and she sighed in relief Craig always understood her.

After Wyn had finished all of her chores and homework she changed into her Cat Lady outfit. She felt a sense of confidence wash over her as she remembered all of the things Kenny and the other boys had said about her.She quickly snuck out of her room and down the outside tree. Taking off into the fading light of dusk. 

Mysterion stood on the roof over the alley where he had found the group of thugs the night before. Hoping that maybe the Cat Lady would show up again.   
“Looking for little ole me?” A voice purred behind him, making him tense up.  
He turned to see the girl in the car suit laying on the edge of the roof, twirling the end of her tail around her finger.   
“Yes, I was. I'll ask you again: Who are you?” He asked deepening his voice.  
Wyn stands up and stalks toward the hero, “I can tell you that you know me but nothing more.” She got closer to the boy making him feel uncomfortable again and then a woman's scream was heard in the distance.  
“Looks like we're being called cowboy. “  
Mysterion stood there a moment as he watched the girl rush off then he took off after her.  
Wyn finally made it to the source of the screaming. It was another group of men who seemed to have the same logo on their backs as the group from last night. “Must be some kind of gang.”  
“This area of town is Blue Waffle territory.” Mysterion answered her thought while kneeling next to her to scope the scene. A woman probably in her mid-twenties had came out of a bar near by and was now being cornered by thugs.  
“Looks like there's four of them just like last night. What you say? Want to tag team these guys for old times sake.” She gave him a flirty smile and luckily for him he was wearing a mask otherwise the blush on his face would have given away his thoughts.  
“Alright but only because we're out numbered and I don't think I could get you to stay out of it. But I'll be the distraction.” Before Wyn could object to anything he said he had jumped once again I'm between the victim and her assailants.  
“He’s so reckless. That's kind of hot.” She took the ladder down as quietly as possible.  
“Get away from her.” Mysterion growled.  
“Hey! Isn't that the guy that attacked our guys yesterday?” One thugs clenches his fists.  
“Hey, yeah! Let's get him guys!” The men started closing in on the young hero until a stuffed animal cat smacked one of them in the face.  
“Hey there boys. He’s not the only one here you know.” Wyn stood there with what looked like a plastic pipe fashioned into a bazooka that launches stuffed cats.  
One of the thugs began laughing, “Look at the little girl trying to be tough. You better run before you get hu-” Mysterion kicked the man in the face hard enough to knock him out.   
“Don't mock her.” The hero growled protectively.  
Wyn's heart thumped in her chest and in her moment of distraction one of the thugs came up behind her and picked her up by the neck from behind.  
“Cat Lady!” Mysterion called as the the other two guys started to gather around him.   
Wyn was determined not to be a burden, she grabbed at the guy’s arm while digging in the claws on her gloves. The guy screamed and dropped her. Quickly as she could she turned around and punched him in the dick.  
The yell in agony made Mysterion turn to look in her direction. A smirk came to his lips as he saw she could hold her own.  
Wyn charged at the men that were cornering the masked boy and kept onto one of their backs.   
The thug cries out as her claw dug into his back. “Fuck!” Mysterion knocked the guy out with a swift punch to the jaw.  
Then Wyn was back to back with caped crusader, both were breathing heavily as the last enemy came toward them pulling a knife from his pocket.  
Mysterion looked to her and she smirked at him in answer. He then rushed forward toward the thug. Thinking quickly Wyn untied the grappling hook from around her waist and threw it at the enemies feet.  
As the rope wrapped around the man’s legs and he began falling in what seemed like slow motion. Mysterion’s fist came into contact with the thug’s face.  
As the adrenaline began to wear off, the thugs and woman ran off leaving the two heroes alone.  
Mysterion turned to Cat Lady. “You okay?” She offered him a smile, a smile that made his heart stop for a moment much like Wyn's smile did.  
“I'm fine. What about you cowboy?” She went over and picked her bazooka up and strapped it to her back.  
“Fine, Cat Lady.”  
She gave the boy another flirty smile, “You can call me Kitty.”  
And just like the night before, she disappeared into the night. 

Meanwhile in North Park-- A evil had begun to brew in the heart of a young boy.  
His eye stared back at him from the reflective glass of the fish bowl before him.   
“Oh Willie the 14th. The guys who killed Willie the 13th must pay for what they did. Just you wait.”  
He stuck his hand into the tank water and pet the goldfish within.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was going to be longer but I didn't want to make people wait too long for it to be finished so I'm going to break it up into smaller parts. Things are getting tough with the holidays and such. 
> 
> I want to give a thank you to Raven_Muse. She has been give me praise and the confidence to continue to post this.

A few days and nights had passed since Wyn had become the superhero of her dreams while also fighting alongside the superhero of her dreams.  
“I’ve got you now you little bitch!” A thug had Cat Lady pinned up against the alley wall by her throat. She flailed and thrashed at him with her clawed gloves but the fire in the large man’s eyes told her that the adrenaline in his system was too much for him to feel pain. The man pulled out the signature knife the man’s gang seems to love. “I hope you’re as excited as I am.”  
The man touched the cold steel of the knife to her cheek making her stop moving.  
“Let go of her!” A familiar deep and gravelly voice came from above making Wyn relax. As dark figure jumped down onto the thug and began to repeatedly bash the man in the face. Kenny always had a fire set inside him when he saw the girl even touched by another guy especially when it was to hurt her.  
Wyn had gotten use to the male’s protective behavior. It may have even made her feel special but once the guy on the receiving end began to become unrecognizable she had to step in. She placed her hand on the purple clad heroes shoulder. “Okay hero. You can stop I think he passed out a few moments ago.”  
Mysterion snapped out of his daze and stood quickly spinning to face the girl. “Are you okay?” His had reached up to touched the very small cut on her cheek. They were very close, Wyn could feel his breathing on her face and a blush started to brighten her cheek.  
“I-i.. I’m fine. J-just a small cut.” She wanted to kiss him again so badly. Unfortunately Mysterion realized how close he was then and quickly stepped away.  
“I’ve told you to not to come out here alone, Kitty.” He looked away from her as he called her the nickname she gave to him to call her. It was almost embarrassing when he said it. He was a guy! He was suppose to get boners and want to have sex! But all that would happen around this girl was turn him into a girl: butterflies in his stomach and blushing ear to ear.   
“What can I say? I like it when you come to save me cowboy.” The confidence Wyn had when she was the Cat Lady baffled her but it felt good anyway; especially since the usually strong and stoick hero would always tense up at her every word.  
But this time the boy seemed to get very upset and turned on her then. “What happens if something happens to me before I get to you!? You’ll get hurt or worse die! You can’t come back! You don’t want to know the pain of that.” His anger faded into pleading. “Just stop coming out here alone. I know I can’t stop you but wait for me, okay?”  
Wyn stared into the boys eyes and seeing the care and worry in his eyes, “Okay cowboy. If that’s what you want.”   
They heard the sirens of the police cars getting closer, “Shit! We’ll meet at Stark’s Pond tomorrow night. Got it?” Mysterion waited for a confirmation from the girl before they both broke off and ran home for the evening.

Wyn let out a big yawn as she pulled her books from her locker. “These late nights are really starting to get to me.”  
Craig walked up silently behind the girl, if it weren’t for the slight noises that his boyfriend made Wyn would have never noticed. “Tired?” The monotone voice asked.  
Wyn turned to face her best brother friend and sent a warm calming smile to his boyfriend, “Yeah, long nights of.. Studying.” Craig gave her a slight frown at her blatant lie but he knew she was doing it more for Tweek.  
“You need a caffeine patch? Its equal to 12 cups of coffee! Ah!” Tweek pulled up a sleeve to show not one but thee patches on his arm.   
Wyn gave him a nervous and worried smile. “Um, no thanks Tweek. I’ll be fine. It’s Friday, I’ll just get extra rest during the weekend.” Then the bell rang to signal that it was time to go to class.  
The three of them headed to their classroom and taking their seats. Wyn was actually excited to see Kenny today. The boy had been a little distant lately and seemed to be stuck in some daydream about some girl and that really made Wyn jealous. He hadn’t even been playfully flirting with her as he usually does. She even tried to hug his face to her chest and nothing.  
But today she had brought a new doll for his sister and his sister mattered more than sex always.  
You heard Cartman before the four boys even came into the classroom. Kenny was last to enter and as usual he had a distracted look on his face. He scanned the room looking at every face as he walked to his seat beside when. Kenny looked disappointed like he didn’t find what he was looking for.

After roll call was done and they were set to work by themselves Wyn turned to Kenny. “Hey Kenny,” she tried to whisper as quietly as possible but loud enough to get his attention, “I got your sister this doll it’s really cute.” She went to reach into her bag but Kenny caught her face in his hand. Much like Mysterion did to her the night before. He ran a finger over the small scratch on her cheek and smirked.  
“Of course it’s you.” He breathed but before he could explain anything the door crashed open and PC Principal swagged into the room.  
“Kenneth McCormick. My office. Now.” Was all the bro-man said before he left.  
“You heard him Mr. McCormick. Stop trying to make out with Ms. Doe and go see PC Principal.” The teacher boredly called out before looking back to their magazine.  
Wyn gave Kenny a worried look and he gave he an apologetic and confused one back before getting up from his seat and leaving the room.

Kenny was upset. He just found out that the girl of his dreams was also the girl he was in love with. Dreams just became reality and he was being sent to the Principal’s office for something he didn’t do. It was probably Craig’s doing. Craig was protective of Wyn so he did something and framed Kenny for it.  
Then the sound of crying reached Kenny’s ears from the open door of the principal’s office. Kenny poked his head into the room; there was a rich mother, a butler, and a little boy around Kenny’s age in a sailor suit bawling his eyes out.  
“Kenneth would you come in here please?” PC Principal commanded from behind his desk after noticing the orange hooded boy in the doorway.  
Kenny walked in and took the seat next to the crying boy who began to cry louder at his presence. “Why am I here? I don’t know this guy.”  
“Such an uncouth child. Can’t even understand what he’s saying behind that hood. He’s probably disgusting.” The mother pulled out a handkerchief from her bag and began to wipe her hands.  
PC Principal went stiff, fighting every fiber of his being that was telling him to punch the rich woman over her microaggression. “Kenny, this boy says you killed his goldfish last weekend at City Wok.” The boy let out a loud banshee wail at the mention at the goldfish.  
“I’ve never seen him before in my life!”  
The butler had so quietly walked over to the lights that it made Kenny flinch when they turned off. The butler then turned the TV in the room on then a clip of him in his Mysterion outfit fighting with Butters as Professor Chaos. That was the day Butters kidnapped Wyn and kept her locked in the bathroom. That was the day she kissed him. Then his moment of bliss shattered as the goldfish bowl in the video shattered. The fish dying in the process.  
The light flashed back on and the Mother stomped into Kenny’s view, “We asked around this.. Town and we found that this costume boy is you. Correct?” Kenny gave her a weak nod, “At least you’re honest. Well that fish was my poor son’s therapy animal.” She walked over to the boy and gave him a awkward hug. “You killed that fish and by law you should be arrested. But my generous little Bartholomew has decided instead of ruining your pitiful life you could serve some time with him to help with his therapy.”  
The boy sniffled and made eye contact with Kenny for the first time. There was a suspicious gleam to the little boys eyes that made Kenny glare.  
“Now we’ve already talked to your parents. Either we get you arrested or you come to North Park and spend the next week playing with my son.” The woman finished.  
Of course Kenny couldn’t say no. He would lose his sister and he would lose Wyn if he were arrested. He clenched his fists and nodded.  
The boy hopped off of his seat and got very close to Kenny’s face, “Great! Geeves will take you home right now and get into your costume! We’re going to have so much fun!” The boys clapped his hands in excitement and skipped out of the room, as if he wasn’t just wailing, with his Mother following him.   
“That will be all Kenneth.” PC Principal groaned between his teeth. Kenny sighed, sliding off his seat, and leaving with butler closing the door behind them both.  
Loud crashing came from the office, “MICROAGGRESSION!!”

Kenny never came back from the principal’s office, Wyn sat in the classroom toward the end of the longest school day in existence. All she could do was stare at Kenny’s chair in worry. Why was he called to the principal’s office? It seemed serious.   
Kyle was whispering to Stan wondering about Kenny themselves, “What do you think Kenny did?”  
“I don’t know dude. Maybe he stole a lot of playboys from the bookstore again.”  
“Oh come on guys! Isn’t it obvious? He got arrested for being poor!” Cartman spewed, sparking even more worry in Wyn’s heart.  
“Shut up fatass. They don’t just arrest people for being poor!” Kyle punched Cartman in the arm making Wyn smirk a little. Watching these boys was always kind of fun; they should get their own TV show.  
“Ow! Fuck you Jew! Yes they do! It’s called a minority quota! We keep poor people in jail so they don’t rise up against the rest of us!” Cartman wasn’t as funny.  
Before the anger could build up inside her to the point of beating the daylights out of Cartman herself the bell rang to tell them to go home. Wyn needed to get to Kenny’s house.  
Packing up her things quickly then rushing out of the room, she didn’t notice Craig waiting outside the classroom door. Craig quietly took his usual walking space next to her.  
“You okay?” Wyn practically jumped out of her skin as she looked to Craig.  
“I’ve known you how long and yet you still sneak up on me?”   
Craig sent her the bird, “ I asked if you were okay. I’m sure you’re worried about Kenny.”  
Wyn stopped at her locker, “ Yeah, I’m going to head to his place now.”  
“I’ll go with you. The Hobos at Sopa Soda can be get aggressive.” Craig shoved his hands in his pockets and looks around the halls for his boyfriend, “Let me tell Tweak first. I’ll meet you at the bus.”  
“Yeah, okay.” Wyn nodded and sighed to herself as she closed her locker. She rest her forehead on the cold metal, trying to ground herself somehow. Why was she so worried about Kenny? He was her friend but why did it make her heart feel like it was being squeezed?  
Stan closed his locker next to Wyn’s, “Wyn? You okay?”  
“Not particularly.” Wyn exhaled slowly and stood up straight.  
“She’s probably worried about Kenny.” Cartman walked up, batting his eyelashes in Wyn’s direction. Wyn just glared in his direction all the poor comments from earlier flooding back to the forefront of her mind.  
“So what if she’s worried about Kenny? She’s his friend too.” Kyle walked up next to his adorable little brother Ike.  
“Wyn!” Ike hugged the girl making her smile. Ike was too cute not to make you smile at least a little.  
“I’m planning on heading to Kenny’s house to check on him. Any of you want to come? Craig is coming too.” Wyn offered as she ruffled Ike’s hair.  
“Unfortunately my Mom needs me to watch Ike today. Sorry.” Kyle’s eyes shone with apology.  
“I would I go check on Kenny? He’s poor. I don’t want his poor germs.” Wyn’s fist clenched at Cartman’s rude words.  
“I already promised Timmy that I’d meet with him after school. Sorry Wyn.” Stan rubbed the back of his head awkwardly as they all began to walk down the hall and out of the school.  
“It’s alright guys.” Wyn hugged her binder to her chest tighter as she watched the snow at her feet.  
“I’m sure he’s fine Wyn.” Kyle patted her shoulder before he got onto the bus.

Wyn hopped off the bus with Craig and Tweak behind her. Tweak was too anxious about Craig going to the homeless infested area that is was just easier for Craig to bring him along.  
“Hope he’s okay. Ack!” Tweak squeezed Craig’s hand tightly as his body flinches against his will.  
“Yeah, me too.” Wyn sighed looking down at her feet like the white powder was the most interesting thing in the entire universe. Craig stared at her back with worry on his mind.  
“I’m sure he’s fine. He never seemed to be unhappy.” Craig tried to reassure both you and Tweak but it didn’t help much on her part. Noticing that she just seemed to go deeper into sadness Craig huffed in annoyance.  
Letting go of the calming hand of his boyfriend, Craig stomped forward and stopped Wyn in her tracks. Wyn looked up into Craig’s eyes in surprise with a little fear entering her heart as she saw the pure annoyance on the black haired boys face, “Why won’t you just accept your feelings for Kenny?”  
Wyn’s brow furrowed and she stepped around Craig, “I don’t like Kenny! He’s one of my best friends. Is it so weird that I’m worried about him?”  
Pushing forward Wyn started to see the dark green of Kenny’s house.  
Craig had stopped following the girl. He really didn’t like McCormick but he knew that for some odd reason the little pervert made you happy. Wyn deserved some happiness considering the rest of the time she was depressed because after her father passed away her Mom had been nothing but mean to her. Tweak gently touched Craig’s shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts.  
With a slight growl Craig turned and began to follow the girl again and opened his hand and Tweak quickly took it.  
Wyn made it to Kenny’s door and knocked. As usually little Karen was the only one who cared enough to get up and get the door.   
Wyn smiled down at the adorable girl, “Hey Karen. Is your brother here?”  
Karen shook her head earnestly, “Nuh uh. Guardian angel had to take big brother because big brother did something bad.” A lump caught in Wyn’s throat then.  
“Wait, who is your guardian angel?” Confusion set in then, Karen talked about a guardian angel all the time but Wyn had just shrugged it off as an imaginary friend. Karen got excited and ran off for a second. While Wyn was waiting Craig and Tweak had caught up to her.  
Karen came back with a picture of Mysterion. The shock settles into Wyn’s veins.  
She thanked little Karen for her help and turned to Craig with wide eyes.  
“Karen says Mysterion took Kenny and that he did something bad. Maybe if I go talk to Mysterion he can tell me what happened.”  
“But Wyn, Ken-” Tweak began to tell her that Mysterion was Kenny but Craig quickly covered his mouth.  
“You’re right. Tweak plays super heroes with him and the other Freedom Pals. Maybe they can help us.”  
Wyn nodded, “But I need to get home and do chores before I can go out.”  
“Don’t worry. Tweak and I will go talk to them while you do your chores and you can meet us at Token’s house.” Craig uncovered Tweak’s mouth. Tweak nodded a shaky confirmation.  
“Thanks guys. You’re the best.” Wyn beamed and ran off toward her home.”  
“W-what was that about!? Doesn’t she know Kenny is Mysterion!?” Tweak looked to Craig in confusion. Craig just stared after Wyn with a thoughtful expression on his face.  
“I’ll explain it to you and the other other Freedom Pals later. We should go change and meet up at Token’s.

Kenny found himself staring up at an impossibly big house from the window of an impossibly long vehicle dressed in his Mysterion outfit. Usually he would be incredibly excited about living the high life but he was being forced to do it against his will. Plus all he wanted to do was to be with Wyn right now.  
The butler opened the door for Mysterion and lead him into the giant house. He was escorted to the largest backyard he had ever seen. Even larger than Token’s house.  
“The young master is in the clubhouse over there.” The butler motioned to the ‘clubhouse’ in the corner of the yard. The clubhouse was bigger than Kenny’s own home.  
As he got closer to the building the door creaked open, it would have been creepy but he noticed the the fingers moving the door.  
“Enter.” A voice tried to boom and sound intimidating but it cracked. “Wait! Wait 5 seconds then enter!”   
Mysterion rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over is chest. 1.. 2.. 3.. 4..5…  
He stepped forward into the dark entryway and into a similarly dark room.  
“Um could you slam the door closed?” The voice whispered from across the room. Kenny rolled his eyes and slammed the door a little harder than he should have, getting a little of that frustration out. “Geez, you didn’t have to do it that hard..”  
Then the light flooded the room temporarily blinding both boys in the room.  
Kenny regained himself before the other boy he recognized from earlier did. The boy referred to as Bartholomew was wearing a little boys sailor suit that was much too small for him, a bald cap with bits of hair sticking out from it, and upon his lap sat a glass bowl with a goldfish in it.  
The boy finally regained himself and tried to let out a evil laugh, “Moohahahaha! I am Captain Spanky! I am now your new arch nemesis…” Bartholomew trailed off and looked at Mysterion, realising he didn’t even know the hero’s name.  
“Mysterion.. “ Kenny answered lowering his voice as he always did.  
“Right, Mysterion,” The odd rich boy nodded then stuck his hand in the bowl of water and attempted to pet the goldfish, “ Mommy says that you have to do everything I say for the next week because you killed Willie the 13th.”  
“Listen kid, I don’t know you and you don’t know me. When I accidentally killed your fish I was trying to protect someone very close to me. And besides the one who had really killed your fish was the other guy in that security footage.” Mysterion stepped forward and got close to the other boy hoping that it would intimidate him.  
Captain Spanky’s , as he referred to himself, eyes began to shine, “You mean the villain you fought with? Oh, I know. He was so cool with his evil laugh and henchmen and plan! I want to be just like him! That’s what brings me to my first order!”  
Mysterion gapped. This boy thought Butters was the coolest thing in the universe. Bartholomew stood up and went out the door motioning Mysterion to follow him.  
Back outside, Captain Spanky led Kenny to a clear area surrounded by trees with a small table where he set his fish.  
“I must fight you to avenge Willie the 13th before we get to actually being arch nemesis.” Bart stated matter of factly.  
Mysterion stared at the boy in disbelief, “Won’t your Mom get me arrested if I hurt you?”  
“Don’t worry about it. My Mom is never here. I think Leopold almost enjoys me getting hurt so don’t worry about him either.”   
The masked hero turned as he heard the reeving of a chainsaw to see the butler climb a ladder to trim the trees.  
“Ignore him and let’s exchange fists Mysterion.” Captain Spanky put up his fists. Mysterion sighed and put up his fists too. Might as well not argue. Spanky threw out a weak fist and it gently brushed against the hero’s chin. But then a tree branch came off of the tree and splattered poor Kenny.  
“You killed him Reginald!... Clean him up would you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I don't finish this the next part by Christmas. Merry Christmas. And Happy Holidays to everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Down in the Freedom Pals HQ, Craig and Tweak had brought the band of superheroes together.  
“We are all here now Craig. What have you called us here for?” Timmy telepathically spoke to Craig and everyone turned their attention to the boy in question standing at the end of the table.  
Craig looked to his feet to figure out how to communicate his thoughts to the rest of the boys. It wasn’t like Craig to stick his nose in anyone else’s business. So he stated it as simply as he possibly could.  
“I’m going to try to get Kenny and Wyn together.”   
The room erupted into groans of ‘God! Finally’s and a ‘Timmah!’.  
“Exactly. But here’s the deal. Wyn refuses to admit she likes Kenny for some reason and Kenny won't tell her because he's too self conscious about being poor. But I know that she has a crush on Mysterion,” He pauses a moment to glare at everyone at the table so they know that if he finds out any of them told her that he told them he would promptly kick the shit out if them, “If I get Wyn and Mysterion together then Kenny has to tell her who he is and we can get on with them being gross all the time.” Everyone was silent for a few moments until Stan spoke up. “I'm in.”   
Everyone slowly voiced their agreements and Tweak squeezed Craig's hand reassuringly.  
“Good. That means you can't tell her Kenny is Mysterion. Under no circumstances. Kenny has to tell her himself otherwise there's no point. Now we get to why I had Tweak call this meeting: Mysterion has gone missing.”  
“I was wondering why we haven't seen him all day. He never came back to class today.” Stan chimed.  
“Wyn went to K-Kenny's house after school and found out that h-he got in trouble for s-something! And that he had to go somewhere as M-Mysterion!” Tweak rushes across the room to make coffee. He needed coffee now!   
“We thought it would be easier to ask for your help to find out what happened. Wyn should be here soon. And before you guys freak out she's the mystery super woman that Kenny has been talk nonstop about.” Craig was fixing the S on his chest like he hadn't just drop a bomb on the other boys.  
Tweak did a spit take, “You mean The Cat Lady!? “  
“Timmah!”  
“Man, they really do like each other. “ Token stated as a knock came from the basement door with his Mom sticking her in to yell down the stairs.   
“Token another one of your friends is here!” And she sent a costumed Wyn down the stairs.  
Craig gave a quick glance to his friends to tell them not to say mention anything they had just discussed.  
Wyn sauntered if the stair, in character now, she leaned herself against the end of the railing, “Hey there boys.”  
Craig was a little weirded out by the girl being flirty. For as long as he knew her she had always been shy around boys. Kenny is having a negative influence on her. He would have to remember to give Kenny a good beating for that. “Cat Lady. You finally showed up.” Craig flipped the girl off.   
“I had a few things to do but I came as fast as I could.” Wyn did her best to walk as sexy as possible over to the last seat at the Freedom Pals' table placing her legs up on the table.  
The other boys in the room stared at her with wide eyes. Wyn, the usually shy tomboyish girl, had never been attractive before.  
“Welcome Cat Lady to the Freedom Pals. What brings you to our humble abode?” Timmy’s psychic voice found Wyn.   
“I'm sure you all know that Mysterion and I have been working pretty closely,” Wyn started looking at her claws trying to seem nonchalant, “He seems to have disappeared. I was thinking since he's part of your little group I should ask for your help.”  
Token, or rather Tupperware, stood from his seat slamming his hands onto the table, “How can we trust you!? The only person that has worked with you is Mysterion. Oh, and can you take your legs off the table my Mom would be really mad if the guest table gets all scuffed up.”  
Wyn quickly took her legs down with a quick apology before she slipped back into her Cat Lady persona, “Mysterion is my friend and you are his. I have no reason to go against you. I just want to get the cowboy back safely. I can’t keep these streets safe all on my lonesome.”  
Everyone looked to Timmy for an answer. No change in his usual carefree face was detected until he raised his hand to her forehead, “Freedom Pals, we must help her to find our fellow hero.”  
Tupperware sat back down, he wasn’t going to argue with Doctor Timothy.  
“Do we have any leads as to where he could be?” Toolshed drew everyone’s attention back to Wyn. She leaned forward onto one of her gloved hands and started to twirl the tail of her costume in thought.  
She let out a sigh, “Unfortunately no but I know someone that might.” A sly grin graced her face.

Kenny woke with a start, sitting straight up in bed with a gasp. He groaned and grasped his head in his hands. He died again but at least he was away from the annoying kid. Maybe he could finally see Wyn and talk to her. With that thought he quickly jumped out of bed and threw his clothes on.  
His father burst into the room, already drunk.  
“Kenny! What are you doing? You’re suppose to with that snobby rich boy so they won’t take everything away from us!”   
Kenny’s shoulders slumped and his thunked his forehead on the wall.  
“Kenny! That butler guy is here to pick you up. Hurry up! Don’t be like your deadbeat father!” His Mom called down the hall. His Dad slammed the door to yell after the insulting woman.  
Kenny rubbed his temple and got into his closet to pull out his Mysterion costume.  
He pulled his arms and legs through the leotard with the green M on in a rush!  
Foosh!  
He pulled the underwear on over the suit!  
Boom!  
He threw on the cape and hood with a flourish!  
Whoosh!  
And he was ready.  
Kenny’s older brother Kevin stood in the doorway, “That’s gay.. Mom said hurry up.”  
Mysterion exited his alter egos room and headed toward the door but didn’t leave without giving his sweet little sister a hug.  
He slammed the door behind him to silence the shouting of his parents and he let out a sigh. Turning around he saw the butler from before holding a door to a limo open. Trudging forward he entered the dark inside of the vehicle and took a seat.  
A voice came from the other side of the car, “Ah, Mysterion. I don’t know where you went off to after our fight; most likely to lick your wounds from my victory I’m sure.” Kenny rolled his eyes; another person forgetting about his death. He wanted to hang out with Cartman more than he wanted to hang out with this idiot.  
The other end of the car lite up as the car began to move. As rich boy sat there with his hand in the fish bowl.  
Kenny lowered his voice, “What are we doing today kid?”  
“Dr. Spanky. And if you must know we are going to the funnest place in the universe: Charlie Chinchilla’s Mini Golf! We must continue our rivalry there!” The limousine idled to life and began to take Mysterion to his mind numbingly boring doom.

A pounding sounded from the large garage door to Professor Chaos's evil lair.  
“Now who could that be? General Disarray! Answer that!”  
The little redheaded boy pushed open the door but before he could say anything he was knocked over and pinned by Super Craig.  
“Oh fiddle sticks!” Professor Chaos tried to run up the ladder to escape from the roof but before he could get his second foot on the ladder he was tackled to the ground.  
His vision cleared and was in a little bit of shock, “Wyn?”  
“You can call me The Cat Lady. Just Cat Lady is also acceptable,” Wyn corrected, “ But I’m here because I’m looking for Mysterion. Where is he!?”  
Butters looked around frantically for anyway to get out of this situation but he noticed that all of the Freedom Pals had begun to file into his lair so he gave up. “Ok! I’ll tell you what I know.”  
Wyn let him up, “I don’t know much. I know that PC Principal called us to the office separately. There was some kid in there with his Mom. They wanted to know what happened when I held you hostage at City Wok. Something about hurting a fish. I really thought I was going to get in trouble but the kid said that he thought I was cool or something so they let me go but I hear that K-” Before Butters could finish Craig punched the innocent boy hard enough to knock him out.  
“Craig!” Wyn bent to shake the unconscious boy. Craig just shrugged in response. Craig had done these things a lot as they grew up so it wasn’t that strange but Wyn was still pretty upset.  
“What do we do now!? Agh!” Tweek twitched looking worried for the crumpled boy on the ground. He knew from experience that Craig hits really hard so he had sympathy for the boy.  
“I say we track down PC Principal. He should know something.” Doctor Timothy’s voice echoed to everyone.  
Wyn brushed herself off and nodded in agreement, “Good idea. I need to go home though. I didn’t do my chores earlier.”  
“I’ll do it.” Craig stated; it was better if he did it anyway if he was going to hide that Mysterion was Kenny.  
Wyn gave Craig a big hug before running off toward home. He flipped her off affectionately.  
“Why did we even come to Butters anyway? We could have gone straight to PC Principal.” Stan questioned looking around Butter’s lair.  
“Just to insert a way to get a laugh by beating up Butters and some filler so the story isn’t too short I’m sure.” Timmy acknowledged before his face melted it his usual expression.  
“WHAT!?” Tweek shrieked. 

Mysterion stared up at the looming sign of the go-kart track and mini golf course. He couldn’t believe he was being dragged against his will to such a fun place. He could hear the loud sputtering noise of the go-kart engines in the distance. He would love to be here with the guys.  
“Now arch nemesis! We shall continue our harrowing battle for dominance!” The boy with the bald cap a.k.a Bartholomew, a.k.a Captain Spanky, trudged up with a triumphant look on his face and his emotionless butler following behind with two putters for the boys.  
The hero jerks around to face the villain with a glare, “Look kid. I really need to go talk to someone. If you just give me a day I can come back later and we can do this game of yours.”  
Bart pouts, “ Mother says you have to everything I say for the next few days. Or do I need to call her?” He puts his hand out and the butler promptly places a phone in his hand.  
A gloved hand shot forward and grabbed the phone, “Fine, what are we doing today?”  
“First we shall play a intense game of miniature golf! Come Alfred!” Captain Spanky marched into the park.

The Freedom Pals had gathered before the Stotch residence.  
“So what’s the game plan here?” Tupperware looked to Cat Lady, like everyone else they decided Wyn was going to be leader on this.  
Wyn was in shock for a few moments just a week ago they wouldn’t let her play their games but now they were looking to her for orders.  
“Can’t we just go in?” Craig stated like it was most obvious thing in the universe.  
“I-i don’t know if t-thats a good idea. Ack! H-he could be g-grounded!” Tweek shivered and rubbed his arm, he was really in need of another fix soon.  
“Men, it’s simple. There is a tree.” Of course Doctor Timothy was the voice of reason.  
After everyone shook out of their feeling of idiocy they headed toward the tree. Wyn looked up the tall imposing tree.  
Butters took notice to the others kids since he was staring out his window. It was the only thing he had to do since he was grounded. He gently lifted his window open and whispered down to the gathering of heroes, “What are you guys doing here? I’ll get in real trouble if my parents catch you!”  
“We’re looking for Mysterion!” Wyn whispered urgently back.  
“Ke-, “ Butters noticed a deathly glare that was sent his way by a blue clothed best friend and he started to ring his hand in nervousness for a moment then quickly turned confident, “I will tell you nothing! I, Professor Chaos, shall leave you in suspense! Muhahah-”  
“Butters!? What’s going on in there!?” Mr. Stotch barked from the hall.  
“Nothing Dad!” Butters reverted into his usual meek self.  
Wyn unwrapped the rope and hook that she had tied around her waist and swung it, her aim was good and it caught the branch. She started to climb her way up the tree.  
“Ack!” Craig gripped Tweek’s hand a little in nervousness. Which in turn made Tweek super nervous. But Wyn made it to the top with little difficulity.  
She shimmied her why over to Butters and gripped his shirt color, “You will tell me or I will hurt you. “  
Butters's eyes bugged out, almost to popping out of his head, in fear, “Golly! We-Well I-i don't know muc-much but y-you should ask PC Principal. He shou-should know!”  
A sickly sweet smile graced Wyn’s lips and it made the awkward little blonde shiver in fear and a confusing excitement. She patted his head lightly, “Very good. See you round Chaos.”  
Wyn made her way down the tree a little more reckless than she had going up. New found excitement and confidence buzzing through her veins.  
“You heard him boys. We have to find PC principal!” 

Mysterion shut himself in a tan bathroom stall. He banged his head on the side. How he wished he could get killed right now. He had just played 18 holes of mini golf with the kid holding him hostage. He was going to need to have a talk with Death about having a sick sense of humor.   
“Come Mysterion! It's time for Golf carting!” Bart’s annoyingly proper cheery voice echoed off the bathroom’s tiled walls.   
He gripped the bridge of his nose like he saw Stanley do all too often. Particularly when it came to Wendy. Maybe girls weren't worth it. An image of Wyn's caring smile and her flirty smirk as Cat Lady flashed across his mind. It was definitely worth it.  
He took a deep breath, bad mistake, and stepped out of the stall and marched out of the bathroom.  
“Ah! There you are! Come!” Bart rushed off to the race track in excitement. Kenny wanted to feel bad for him. He probably didn't have many friends.  
The revving of the go kart engines met Kenny’s ears and the 10 year old inside him woke with delight as he raced after Bart then. Bart pushed a helmet into Kenny's arms, “Let's make this interesting!”  
“How should we do that Bart? “ He rolled his eyes at the frustrated pout if the idiots face, “How should we do that Captain Spanky?”  
A new smile spread across his face, “Let's say if you win I'll let you off and you'll never have to deal with me again.” Kenny was definitely listening, “But if I win this time you have to come back next weekend too!”  
Kenny was going to win no matter what. Determination filled his thoughts as placed the helmet on his head.   
The boys walked over to their purring go karts and settled into the seats.   
Captain Spanky reached his hand out to his proclaimed rival, “Gentleman’s agreement? Daddy says that nothing is more important than a gentleman’s agreement.”  
Mysterious scowled. Worst villain ever. However he reached over and shook the other boys hand.   
They both gripped the steering wheels before them tightly. Before they sped of the workers checked they were buckled then they flipped the switch.

Red…  
Yellow…  
Go! 

The gates before them swung open and they were off. The rush of the wind across their faces made then want to yell out in elation but Kenny was serious; this was a fight for freedom.  
The back right wheel of Bartholomew’s cart was being to rattle. It hadn't been properly tightened. Captain Spanky was surprisingly good at driving the cart. Likely from the long hours of playing that one go kart game all by himself for hours and hours. The odd boy was actually giving Mysterion a run for his money but with every circuit they made around the track the wheel became looser and looser.   
On the last lap the villain had managed to get slightly ahead of the hero but the wheel flies off the kart and straight towards Kenny’s head.  
The last thought he had before the lights went out as they usually did.   
Of course this happens now. 

Tweek had convinced Craig to stop with him at his family’s coffee shop so he could get coffee.   
Just the familiar aroma wafting up towards his nostrils and the warmth of the cup relaxed the twitchy boy. Then the warm earthy liquid splashed his tongue and every muscle in his wound up body relaxed.   
“M-mm.”  
Craig sighed through his nose catching Tweek’s attention. It made him a little jealous that he Craig was just as protective of Wyn as he was of Tweek but Tweek knew Craig had no romantic feelings toward the girl.  
Craig had a distant frustrated frown on his face. His foot was tapping an impatient rhythm on the ground.  
“Y-you okay C-Cr-Craig!? “  
Craig jumped about as high as the uncaring boy could. The question was the equivalent of a loud thunderclap.  
“Fine. Wyn just isn't usually so reckless. She doesn't like climbing trees! I'm starting to think McCormick is a bad influence but-”  
“But you’ve never seen h-her happier. “ Tweek offered and Craig nodded.  
“We better get back to the g-group. We have to m-make sure that she doesn't find out that Kenny is My-Mysterion. “ The blonde boy took his boyfriend’s hand and smiled as he watched the other boy relax. It wasn't everyday Tweek was the one helping Craig with anxiety.

“Alright boys! The target is inside,” The Cat Lady turned around to face the group of boys. Super Craig and Wonder Tweek had joined up with the group again.   
Doctor Timothy turned his mental powers toward Super Craig, “I suggest you distract her. I will go. I'm sure you don't want Mysterion's identity to slip. “  
Craig nods slightly in a hidden confirmation toward him. He needed to think fast on how to distract Wyn. “Hey Cat Lady. Can I talk to you for a sec?”  
Wyn furrowed her brow. What could he possibly want? “Sure.” Craig convinced her to move away from the small group leaving everyone but Doctor Timothy confused.   
Timmy quickly went into action and rolled up the handicap ramp and into the bar.  
He looked around and almost gave up and returned to the others but he noticed PC Principal slumped over in the back corner booth.  
“PC Principal, I must speak with you.” Timmy’s psychic voice reached the man shocking him out of his drunken and depressed stupor.  
“Oh hello Timmy. Why are you here?” Timmy paused for a moment usually the principal would have punched himself for being offensive to Timmy for being handicapped but he hadn't yet. It was a nice change.  
“Yes, well, We are looking for Kenny McCormick. He’s one of our best heroes. Do you know where he is?” The Principal narrowed his eyes for a second trying to comprehend how Timmy was talking to him but in his drunk laziness he let it be.   
“Kenneth? Right. He got in trouble with some strange kid in a sailor outfit. Said he killed his fish. The kid’s Mom threatened his family if he didn't play with him.”  
“And where is this kid in the a sailor suit?”  
“Somewhere up in North Park. I don't know exactly where but they left a number to call. It should be in my office at school. Say kid, have you ever loved a woman but couldn't be with her because of your jobs?”  
Before the drunken man could continue Timmy quickly wheeled away shouting a “Timmah!” in thanks behind him.   
As Timmy burst through the door of the bar he caught the tail end of a conversation between all the others.   
“Yeah, I really probably should get home and do my chores before dinner.” Wyn’s face grew a little dark as she looked down to her feet. Craig placed a gentle hand on the girl’s shoulder. He felt bad because he was the one to bring up the fact that if she didn't get home soon and do chores she wouldn't be able to continue to look for her Caped Crusader.  
“That won't be a problem. I know where Mysterion is. He is in North Park with some boy in a sailor suit.” Doctor Timothy relayed.   
“North Park!?” The group echoed.   
“Do we know where?” Craig questioned.  
“Sadly no. However PC Principal kindly told me that the mysterious villain left a phone number. All we have to do is break into school and his office.” Timmy nodded with a serious face and then his face went to its usual lax expression.   
“That shouldn't be hard. We’ve done it before.” Token offered noticing Wyn’s face drop a little.  
Wyn paused in thought for a moment then her expression turned serious, “Then here's the plan: Tomorrow we’ll split up into two groups. One group will go to the bus station and get tickets for the bus to North Park while the other group sneaks into the school to find the number. Got it?”  
All of them voice their confirmation.  
“Alright boys. I'll see you tomorrow!” Wyn raced off then toward her home. Adrenaline coursing through her. She was going to save Mysterion if its the last thing she does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this chapter! A lot of stuff happened these last couple months! My boyfriend's Aunt passed away and I'm in the middle of moving houses. Hopefully things will calm down soon so I can finish up.


End file.
